Since You Stayed Here
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Future fic... things have changed since Kurt went to Dalton.


_**Since You Stayed Here**_

**A/N – Music is a big part of my life. I seem to have a running soundtrack going through my head. At important or memorable moments, I always have a song or a melody in my mind. **

**To hear the song this story is based on you can find several versions on YouTube. I'll post the lyrics at the end.**

**Anyhoo… this story takes place in the near future… senior year I guess. All the events that happened in the show did happen and this is the result. **

My mind always seemed to wander in the mornings. Football season was once again in full swing, so my thoughts drifted to the championship game last year. I remembered looking for him in the stands and once I saw him, I found the courage to join everyone else on the field. Of course he was there to support Finn, and probably didn't even recognize me.

Hell, I know he wouldn't recognize me now. I smirked as I finished buttoning up my dark blue shirt and tucked it into my jeans. Turning sideways I briefly admired my flat abs in the mirror (a result of the hard training I did over the summer for football and hockey) before grabbing my letterman jacket and backpack and heading downstairs.

Walking down the hallway to first period, I easily return the smiles and greetings of various people I pass in the hallway. I sit down in the front row of Spanish. I high five one of the other players when he congratulates me on a great game last weekend as he passes by my seat. The bell rings and Mr. Shuester begins to pass out the tests we had on Friday. He places mine on my desk and tells me I did a great job. I smile when I see the A written in red at the top of the page.

At lunch I walked past the cafeteria. I had a meeting with Miss Pillsbury today. With all the craziness of last year, she had decided to stick with her maiden name. I knocked on the door frame and she nodded for me to come in.

"David," she smiled and pulled out a folder as I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "This won't take long. I just wanted to check how you were doing. You seemed to have turned a corner. She glanced at the contents of the folder. If you keep up what you've been doing, you might be in the running for Valedictorian."

I knew I had been doing great grade-wise, but this was a shock. "You serious?" Mr. Shuester's words from last year flashed into my head… about if I put as much effort into other things as I had into bullying I would be one of the most talented guys in the school.

Miss Pillsbury nodded and congratulated me again. Telling me to keep up the good work. Yeah, things were different now. I made it back to the cafeteria to enjoy the rest of lunch. All the guys ragging on each other for stupid things and everyone laughing at everyone else.

When the last bell rang, I stood at my locker getting the books I'd need for my homework tonight.

"Hey fag!" came a voice from behind me.

"Hey Fatass!" I retorted as I turned to face Azimio, still my best friend. He knew I was gay. I guess everyone probably knew. I didn't go around announcing it, but I wasn't denying it anymore.

"Wanna come over and hang out? My parents won't be home till late, we can put the surround sound on for the Xbox." He slapped my back playfully.

"It's Thursday Az." I said, closing the locker door.

"Oh yeah… well maybe later… or tomorrow." He shrugged before heading off down the hall.

I grabbed my backpack and jacket and headed off in the other direction. I entered the classroom and greeted the other members of New Directions before taking my seat.

As Mr. Shuester called the club to order, I once again thought of Kurt.

Yes, there've been changes made since you stayed here.

End

**A/N - So… what did you think? No matter how much I'd love to see it happen, I don't think Dave and Kurt will ever really be together on the show. There's too much baggage. But I'd like to see them both happy… especially Dave.**

**Lyrics:**

**You'd never recognize the room**

**The pictures all have different frames now**

**And all the chairs have rearranged now**

**Somehow, I've thrown out every souvenir**

**Yes, there've been changes made since you stayed here**

**You'd never recognize the street**

**The neighbor's kids play different games now**

**The colors in the trees have changed now**

**Strange how I've hardly thought of you this year**

**Yes, there've been changes made since you stayed here**

**The same address, more or less**

**More happens, less matters, I guess**

**You'd never recognize my life**

**The party-givers know my name now**

**And when I cry it's not the same now**

**Somehow I never waste a single tear**

**Yes, there've been changes made since you stayed here.**


End file.
